At present a method used for the forming of stator windings of miniaturized high performance motors is the so-called “hairpin” method. This is a method in which the winding is realized by using a series of hairpin-shaped conductors introduced into the cavities of the stator in a certain order and with the legs of each hairpin introduced into separate cavities starting from one side of the stator and then bent and welded on the opposite side.
The manufacturing process according to the present invention is, while of a general applicative nature, particularly useful for the realizing of windings heretofore manufactured by the “hairpin” method, as it highly simplifies the process, while lending itself to a high degree of automation and substantially reducing the number of terminals to be welded, and the relative operations of peeling, welding, subsequent insulating, etc.
For this purpose, the process for the manufacturing of the stator and/or rotor windings of an electric motor according to the present invention is characterized as indicated in claim 1 below.